


With His Educated Eyes and His Head Between My Thighs

by gayunsolved



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, M/M, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Gavin, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayunsolved/pseuds/gayunsolved
Summary: Gavin can’t keep his hands to himself. Even when it’s for his own good.





	With His Educated Eyes and His Head Between My Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t help it, I like projecting my queerness onto characters. 
> 
> Masculine terminology is used to describe Gavin. If that’s not your style, don’t read it. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy! I really enjoyed projecting and writing trans!Gav. 
> 
> Title from Coming Down by Halsey.

“Gav,” Ryan offhanded. He and Gavin were relaxing on their bed after a busy day. “Keep your hands to yourself for a minute, please. I’m emailing Burnie.”   
  
Gavin ignored him, keeping his hands on Ryan’s legs. It wasn’t his fault he was so desperate, after all. He got horny easily, okay? And Ryan had been out all day running errands. So really, Gavin just wanted a little love. Gavin slid the hand he had resting on Ryan’s knee down his thigh and nuzzled into Ryan’s neck. His breath was hot against the stubble on Ryan’s jaw.  
  
“Gavin, I’m serious. If you don’t stop, I’m going to be very upset with you.”   
  
Gavin’s heart nearly stopped at the dangerous tinge that Ryan’s usual drawl had taken on. It meant Ryan was starting to actually get angry. Which meant that if Gavin wasn’t careful,  Ryan would snap and punish him, maybe make him cum over and over again until he was crying. Should Gavin have stopped? Probably. Did he? No. Instead, he started to kiss at Ryan’s jaw, nipping at the patches of coarse hair and nicks from past shaves.  
  
Ryan kept typing for several moments, but the air was tight with anticipation. In a split second, though, Ryan had flipped Gavin onto his back, pinning his arms easily above his head.   
  
“My, my, Gavin, you just can’t seem to listen,” Ryan said through gritted teeth. “I ask you nicely, ask you real nicely, and what do you do?”   
  
Gavin swallowed thickly, looking up at Ryan with pleading eyes.   
  
“I asked you a question, Gavin,” Ryan growled, shifting his grip on Gavin’s wrists to free one hand. “Answer me.”   
  
“I-I didn’t listen,” Gavin whimpered weakly. “I’m sorry, okay?”  
  
“You’re sorry, huh?” Ryan moved his free hand down to rest on Gavin’s stomach, heat seeping through thin cotton. Gavin attempted to squirm, but Ryan’s hand held him in place. “You’re not sorry, Gav, you just want to sound like a good boy so that I’ll touch you,” he snarled.   
  
“Pl-please touch me, Rye, I’ll–I’ll be so good, love, I promise,” Gavin begged eagerly.

  
Ryan smirked at the desperation in Gavin’s voice. Gavin was already melting under his gaze, he figured, and although it would come with a punishment, he wanted to make his baby feel good.   
  
“Here’s the deal, baby,” Ryan drawled, his Georgian accent strong the way it always was when he got turned on, “I’ll touch you like you want, but you’re not allowed to touch me. I won’t tie you down, you just have to keep yourself there, understood?”   
  
“Yes, oh god, please...”   
  
“Good. But remember, Gav, if you move, I stop immediately. And then I’ll actually get out the ropes and make you wait here untouched.”   
  
Gavin groaned at the back of his throat. The hand that was resting on Gavin’s stomach moved down to press roughly against Gavin’s crotch through his shorts. Gavin whined, clenching his fists above his head as he struggled not to reach down to guide Ryan’s fingers to where he wanted them. “Ryan, _please_ ,” Gavin managed.

 

“Shut your mouth and take it,” Ryan replied, sounding almost like his Mad King persona. Gavin nearly choked on his own breath as Ryan used his other hand to undo the button and zip of the salmon shorts Gavin always wore. As he pulled them down Gavin’s lanky legs, he could see the fabric of his boxers clinging to his skin. “ _Christ._  You’re so wet, Gavin. And I’ve barely even touched you. You’re pathetic,” he spat, though there was no real malice. “You’ll soak your boxers as soon as someone raises their voice at you. You just fight back because you want me to get rough. You want me to fuck you real good, right, sweetheart?”

 

Gavin threw an arm over his face to hide his embarrassment. Ryan never failed to call him out on how easily he got turned on. It was his biggest weakness. Truly, though, he was just weak for Ryan’s domineering personality, for the edge his voice got when he was annoyed, the way he touched, all of it. And god, he was especially weak for the way Ryan was still too fucking gentle even when he was punishing Gavin.

 

“Gavin, show me your face,” Ryan startled Gavin out of his reverie. “Move your arm, baby. I wanna see you cry.” Gavin whimpered again, but obliged. Ryan planted a quick kiss on Gavin’s forehead, pushing his sweaty hair to the side, before tugging Gavin’s underwear down. Ryan spent a second taking in how slick Gavin was, how his unshaven pubic hair was damp with his arousal. He scooted down the bed, leaning down to kiss just below Gavin’s navel, capturing the intoxicating smell of Gavin that he so adored. Gavin’s hips canted upwards with blind instinct, trying to get Ryan’s mouth where he needed it most. Ryan growled, the reaction vibrating through Gavin’s body like a shiver. “Stay _still,_  Gavin. Don’t make me have to say it again.”

 

“O-okay.” He took an unsteady breath. “Sorry, I’m just-I just want-”

 

“This isn’t about what you want,” Ryan cut him off cruelly. “It’s about what I want. And I want to fuck you on my fingers until you cry.” Well, fuck, that was blunt, and Gavin was robbed of his breath instantly. “Because clearly, you wanted to be fucked, were so desperate, in fact, that you couldn’t wait for me to write an email to our boss. You just had to be touched, didn’t you? Well, I’ll touch you. I’ll stuff you full of my fingers until you’re begging for me to stop. Because that’s what you wanted, isn’t it?”

 

Gavin’s eyes were wide. He looked ready to cry already. He managed to nod, his eyes clouded by arousal. “Please, Ryan,” he choked out. “Please.”

 

Ryan Haywood could call himself a strong man all he wanted, but even he couldn’t resist a panting, begging Gavin Free. Ryan’s left hand grasped Gavin’s thigh, steadying himself as he ran his right thumb lazily over Gavin’s dick, forcing a high gasp from his mouth. Ryan grinned and repeated the movement, watching as Gavin squirmed and gasped. Ryan’s middle and index fingers dipped between Gavin’s folds, eased by how soaked Gavin had become. Gavin nearly screamed as Ryan none-too-gently thrust the two digits into his body. Ryan didn’t wait for Gavin to tell him to keep going, he simply moved, simultaneously rubbing against Gavin’s cock and fucking into him with his thick fingers.

 

“You’re so beautiful like this, Gav,” Ryan muttered, breathing hot against Gavin’s thigh. His harsh tone had subsided, leaving behind a sincere gentleness reserved only for Gavin. “Soaking wet and just fucking taking me in. I’m so in love with you, baby, even when you’re being difficult and needy,” he babbled, overtaken with affection even as he had Gavin in his bed. Gavin just kept letting out pretty little sighs, occasionally punctuated with a low moan when Ryan crooked his fingers in just the right way. “You’re so desperate but you’re always so good for me. Think you can cum from my fingers, Gav?”

 

“God, yes, I-I’m so close,” Gavin sighed between pants. “Can I, please, Ry, Daddy, please?”

 

Ryan chuckled low at that. “Cum for me, darling.” He pressed his fingers deep into Gavin, feeling the wet warmth of his body, as Gavin sighed and moaned through his orgasm. Ryan registered the slick dripping down his wrist and onto their duvet, but he didn’t mind. He was savoring the clenching of Gavin’s muscles around his fingers, savoring the symphony of sounds Gavin was letting out. As Gavin came down from his high, he whined, registering vaguely that Ryan had added another finger.

 

“Stop it, Ry, I-I, I can’t…” Gavin trailed off into a shaky moan as Ryan removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. “Ryan,” he cried, “slo-slow down, it-it hurts!”

 

Ryan came up for air for a second, grinning from ear to ear. “Thought you needed to be touched, baby, so I’m touching you.” Ryan was always bringing Gavin’s words back to bite him, and this was no exception. Gavin huffed. “Come on, let me eat you out, and then I’ll be done. Just trying to treat my baby right.”

 

“Thank you, love,” Gavin muttered, nearly too quiet for Ryan to hear as he dove back down to lick into Gavin, tasting him in every part of his mouth. Gavin broke the rule of no touching as he grabbed at Ryan’s hair to keep him steady, but Ryan didn’t seem bothered as he buried his face between Gavin’s legs. Gavin’s hips stuttered, trying desperately to get more of Ryan’s lips and tongue. Despite the fact that he was nearly dizzy with his own ignored arousal, Ryan never faltered as he ate Gavin out with practiced perfection, and it wasn’t long before Gavin was tugging at Ryan’s hair to warn him of his impending second orgasm. “Love, I’m– _oh god_ –I’m close,” he whimpered. Ryan just hummed his assent, sending shockwaves of pleasure through Gavin. He tightened around Ryan’s tongue, spilling again, this time mostly into Ryan’s mouth. Ryan licked his lips naughtily as he pulled away.

 

“Gavin?”

 

Gavin mumbled his assent, brain still scrambled with pleasure.

 

“Do you remember what I needed to email Burnie about?”

 


End file.
